


It’s Only A Matter Of Time

by ElphieRix



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A Coping Fic, Avengers Endgame Spoilers, Canon Compliant, F/M, Here be spoilers, Spoilers, This Really Helped Me Start To Sort Out My Emotions I Hope It Helps You Too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 10:09:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18589087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElphieRix/pseuds/ElphieRix
Summary: A reunion.AVENGERS ENGAME SPOILERS





	It’s Only A Matter Of Time

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS!
> 
> ENDGAME SPOILERS!!!!!!
> 
> DON’T BLAME ME IF YOU DON’T TURN BACK NOW!

“You didn’t move on,” he says accusingly from the end of her bed.

 

 

Pepper can’t feel Morgan’s fingers clutching her own anymore, or hear her grandchildren playing with the bots in the next room. There’s just the man at the end of the bed and the way the skin around his eyes crinkles as he smiles.

 

 

 

“Did I just die?” she asks.

 

 

 

“Yeah,” he says. 

 

 

 

She stares at him. He looks as if he’d just stepped off a plane from Afghanistan. He even has the sling and those cuts on his face. She’d never forgotten, but it’s so different seeing how beautiful he is in person again.

 

 

 

“Fuck,” says Pepper, and gets out of bed. The movement doesn’t make her back or her hips hurt and when she looks down her hands are young and smooth and she’s wearing a very familiar blue dress.

 

 

 

“Hey,” says Tony, so softly. “Hi. Hello. Hey.”

 

 

 

Pepper flings herself at him. She’s been alone longer than she knew him and the weight of all those years has been horrific. Her life hasn’t been empty without him, far from it, but when his arms wrap around her something settles calmly inside her chest. It’s like remembering how to breathe, like she’s been moving air in and out of her lungs wrong for all that time and Tony has suddenly reminded her how to do it properly again. Of course, Pepper isn’t entirely sure she still has lungs, but the feeling remains.

 

 

 

“I missed you. I love you,” she says, because those are the two most important things.

 

 

 

“Me too,” he says. “God, me too.”

 

 

 

He pulls away from her just enough so they can see each other’s faces. He looks different now, like he did on their wedding day. When he kisses her, he tastes like he did on their wedding day too.

 

 

 

That’s when Morgan wakes up. She’d fallen asleep at Pepper’s bedside, still holding her hand. 

 

 

 

“Mom? Mom, no,” she says, and tears spill down her cheeks.

 

 

 

“She’s beautiful,” breathes Tony. “I’ve been watching but...”

 

 

 

“She is,” says Pepper as Morgan calls for help. “And she’s going to be just fine.”

 

 

 

“Do you want to stay for a while?” asks Tony, linking his hand with hers.

 

 

 

Pepper watches Morgan bend over to whisper in her ear. Her voice is thick with sobs but she manages to get the words out clearly, “I love you Mom, give my love to Daddy when you see him.”

 

 

 

“No, we should go.” Pepper pauses. “Where are we going?”

 

 

 

Tony grins. “There are some people I really want you to meet,” he says.

 

**Author's Note:**

> so honestly i’m not gonna go see endgame. marvel really thinks they’re gonna make me PAY to see iron man die? lmao lmao lmao
> 
> anyway finding out what happened to tony absolutely killed me and this was my way of coping, i hope maybe it can help some of you too. the image of tony and pepper reuniting in the afterlife like the end of hamilton? that i can live with, just about
> 
> i’m already planning a proper fixit and in the meantime i’m still working on soupdragon. tony belongs to us now, the mcu has given up all claim on him and granted us full custody. that’s their fucking mistake. let’s go wild


End file.
